wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Last Flame
Wings of Fire: The Last Flame is a fanfiction written by Stuffed. It has changed from being about Vesta to a multi-tribe fanfiction. Prologue "Finally. We can now full-fill the prophecy"said a SandWing in a low,raspy voice to his fellow Talons of Peace. "Cactus,"a NightWing blurted."You are right,yes we can now fulfill the prophecy, but how will we keep them alive? There are dragons that would love to get their claws on these soon-to-be dragonets!". "Dawn,me ,you and Flame Cloud have been chosen to be the dragonets' guardians so that means WE protect them.Not the others,"replied Cactus.Flame Cloud finally stepped into view. "No,Cactus I agree with Dawn.We should not just let them live in an open field with us sitting on them,"he said."Ok,"grumbled Cactus."What is the prophecy anyways,Dawn?" "Here I go"she said her head drooping: All of Pyrrhia shall be broken apart to four different islands with four different hearts One is a SwiftWing with pure black scales Another a SandWing with a useless tail The leader,an IceWing runty but proud Last is a RainWing that spits venom into a cloud The eggs shall be hidden inside a Jade Mountain Cave but be warned for freedom will be the only thing they crave You shall not release them for they will escape '' ''they will have now knowledge of the world so treasure they will take A Queen shall chase and hunt them down but fail and be challenged for her royal crown They will float the four islands back to one and do this while having to be shunned Dawn instantly fell the the ground exhausted. Cactus and Flame Cloud lifted the female NightWing onto her wings,placing each egg in on of her hands and took off to Jade Mountain. Part 1: Jade Mountain and Cravings Chapter 1: Lusa Lusa looked at herself in the underground river. Her bright blue mane almost was the same color of the water, and her black scales shone brightly. "Let me guess what your doing.Making an escape plan?" said Boreal, walking into the room. Lusa turned around, startled at the sight of the disformed IceWing. He barely had any horns on his head or tail and his scales were a light, light, blue. "Well we are destined to escape," she said, thinking about the prophecy. "Come on. It's dinner time, and we have nice, plump pigs," said Boreal changing the subject. "Ok, fine," agreed Lusa, following him to the eating cave. As they sat down, the others looked at them. There were the guardians, Cactus, Dawn, and Flame Cloud, and the other dragonets of destiny, Demeter the RainWing and Drought the SandWing. "Well, you guys are very late," said Flame Cloud, coughing to get their attention. Lusa secretly rolled her eyes and sat down next to Demeter. The RainWing's scales were a bright red and golden yellow and she was moving her mouth as if to imitate what Flame Cloud was doing. Lusa withheld her laugh and smiled at Demeter, and she smiled back. They all ate their pigs silently, and after the meal, they all shoved the bones in the river and left the room. "Come on," whispered Drought to Lusa, his useless tail hanging over his head. "Escape Meeting." They met in the boy's sleeping cave and sat in a circle. "Ok," said Boreal. "Here's the plan." Chapter 2:Demeter Demeter's tuff unfurled as Boreal began the plan. "Now Drought will fly through the skyhole while you,Demeter will swim through the river"said Boreal. "Hello i am a Rainwing.NOT gonna work for me is it?"she pointed out."That is true," said Lusa who had been quiet for a while. Drought spoke up,"Maybe you should do it Boreal.You are the closest thing to a Seawing here,"."Ok,"he said.He seemed to be breathing shallow. "So when do we act?"asked Demeter. "Tonight." said Boreal."Whoa and I just learned of this today!"she exclaimed. "Yep so Drought go through the skyhole and I go through the river"replied Boreal."OK"said Lusa."Ok"echoed Demeter"let's go into the world!". At Midnight the dragonets crept to the skywhole and pushed Drought through, with a lot of effort they finally got him out. "Now to the river"said Demeter.They leaped to the river fast as they could. "Ok"said Lusa."Go in Boreal!".Boreal climed into the river very slowly.When he got in he said,"Wow it is actually not that -".A huge current sundennly swept Boreal away. "Oh-NO!"the girls screamed. Demeter looked at Lusa once more and dove into the river after Boreal. Chapter 3:Lusa Lusa sat there tapping her claws on the ground.Demeter and Boreal might already be dead and Drought was probaly lost being the stupid him. Then she heard a crack ''and looked over to the entrance blocked by the giant rock. Lusa remebered that the guardians used to oscare them away from the rock by saying there was a CaveWing inside it and that the boulder was actually hollow. They had believed that until Boreal knocked on it and heard no hollow sound. The boulder rolled out and in front of it stood Drought panting as if he'd flown across the continent. "Where's Demeter?"he asked. "In the river swimming with Boreal to freedom"she replied. "WHAT!"he yelled. "Weelll Boreal got ran over by water and Demeter dove after him.I was stuck here".she frowned. Drought tilted his head but didn't ask another question.They needed to find the waterfall and find Boreal and Demeter. "Lets go find them".She said. They took a step outside and was tackled by night swooping down. Chapter 4: Demeter Bubbles rose out of Demeter's snout as kept swimming after Boreal. She surfaced to breath at a stopping poit and inhaled sharply."This is not going well,"she whispered to herself. She dove back down and saw a silver shape plummeting fast down the river. Boreal!Demeter pattled as fast as she could to the silver body. Though as she got closer she noticed it was a rock,covered in silver shrimp. In dissapointment and anger she ate them all. As she kept on swimming she saw light ahead. She zoomed toward it hitting her wing on a rock. She ignored it and went over the water fall. She opened her wings to catch the air,but instead plummeted like a stone. Chapter 5: Lusa The pain is Lusa's back whelmed up as the NightWing pinned her down. "So your in the prophecy,huh"smirked one of the soilders."Well not if we kill you." He cracked up laughing and Lusa's fur on the end of her tail prickled up in fear. ''We wanted to escape.Now we have NightWings to take us prisoner.Great. ''She closed her eyes hoping it would be over. ''Boreal and Demeter are most likely dead. she thought in pain. Her head hurt as if her brain was exploding.She wanted it to be over more then anything else. She wished they had never thought of escaping.But then again this is what the prophecy said. And also that meant the NightWing queen would probaly hunt them down and then be overrun by her daughter. Lusa tried to use telekinisis,but failed. The NightWings brought chains forward wrapping them around her and Drought's bodys. The NightWIngs started to carry them and flew down from the entrance to the river.There the NightWIngs washed all the dirt and dust and stone from there scales.Then they dumped Drought and Lusa in and took them out. They started to take off when a rainbow dragon fell from the sky into the deep river.Demeter slowly got up and noticed the NightWings. She started to camoflauge when the NightWings wrapped her in heavy chains as well with extra on her snout. "We're missing the IceWing"said the guard who was holding Drought. "Maybe they lost him like the other dragonets of destiny lost their SkyWing during the last war."replied the guard who was holding Lusa. But then as if on cue Boreal rushed down the river holding a rock for dear life. "Get him!"ordered the one in charge. A guard with free hands rushed over to him and wrapped him in chains.Lusa started to give up and fall asleep when Cactus and Flame Cloud rushed down out of the entrance. "You can't get them!"bellowed Cactus rushing down. "These dragonets are going to stop this wretched war!".He glared at the NightWings. "Well we're sorry we told you that prophecy but we like the war."the leader grabbed Cactus by the horns."We'd like if it went on.We need to win it.". The NightWing smiled vishously and clawed at Cactus' underbelly and he howled in pain. Flame Clud knocked down the NightWing and held him under his talons. "Free them!"he roared."Never!"said the NightWing.Wingbeats inturupted the arguement as Dawn landed on the ground. "You can't have my dragonets!"she screamed. She leaped down to join the fight.Lusa closed her eyes hoping for the battle to be over. Talons raked and teeth bit.A scream tore threw the air and Lusas cracked her eyes open. On the ground dead was Flame Cloud. Tears welled in Lusa's eyes even though Flame Cloud was horrible.But he had fought for them and he died,so that proved he cared about them. Lusa sniffled in anger and fell on the ground.She banged her head against the ground and fell unconsious. She let out a sigh and went into darkness. Chapter 6:Demeter Demeter went stiff as the NightWIngs took them away. They lead them into the dessert and kept on flying,for about two days. Finally when they saw a semi-circle of cacti,they landed. The leader dug through the sand until it revealed a hole. He signalled the others with his mind and Demeter was forced to go through. A few minutes later she popped out into a beautiful sight. The rainforest. She barely had anytime to enjoy the sun when the NightWings pulled her across the river and into a tree stump.Another tunnel. Demeter was pulled out to the other end where she found herself in the most horrible smelling,coldest place.A molten lava river came down from a volcano in which many night dragons flew around. They were taken across the river and put into two caves. Demeter was put in with Drought and Dawn while Boreal was put with Lusa and Cactus. "Prison"she grumbled. They were worst off then before. Part 2:The Night Kingdom Chapter 7:Lusa Lusa tapped the ground grumpily. "Feelin' better?"asked Boreal coming to her side. "Yeah I guess so"she replied,but deep down she wasn't. They were trapped in this cold world the opposite of their own except for maybe Boreal.Then there were wing beats and two NighWings descended to the entrance of the cave. One was purplish-black and the other one was a silvery-purple.The silvery one had a couple extra horns behind the two main ones like an IceWing. "Hello"said the darker one."I'm Solstice and this is Destinyfrost."he pointed to himself and then the silvery one. Solstice shut his eyes calling someone with his mind. Then a NightWing just like him landed on the ground. She blinked at the Lusa and the others and then talked to Solstice. "OH"he said."these are the dragonets of the phrophecy.Dragonets, meet my sister Equinox.". She smiled and Lusa smiled a little and then frowned again. She did not like this one bit.Solstice shoved some food in her,Boreal,and Cactus' faces. "Eat up!"said Destiny."You've got to go to an execution tommorow". She sat down. "Who's execution?"asked Lusa. Solstice nodded and Destiny said, "For the traitor,Dawn". Chapter 8:Demeter Demeter frowned. Characters used. SolsticeLuckyBird7765 Category:Content (Stuffed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)